A Well Needed Praise
by Halt's Apprentice
Summary: Yet another pieces of my time fillers from back in the day. You'll learn how long that is at the beginning Please review, go to the person I recommend, and review her stories. I have a Glock 27, don't make me use it!


**Okay, so this one is about The Lord Of The Rings, but it's still on _this_ one because, well, I have friends on here and, there's probably thousands of flamers on the LOTR one. So again this is from way back in the day. That's 8 months in Miles Needs Help Corporation time. I'm doing this because I can upload these, and I can't write stories. Only ones I've made. :( After this I may upload another one from way back in the day, but most likely not. I was totally jacked up on LOTR because I was reading it, and so I felt the inspiration to write this. So, enjoy another piece of my work from way back in the day, and review. **

**P.S. I didn't read this so, if it's horrible it's because I'm too lazy to fix it.  
**

THIS IS YET ANOTHER PIECE OF THE MILES NEEDS HELP CORPORTATION ONCE AGAIN IT WAS WRITTEN THOUGHT OF BALANCED OUT AND EDITED BY MILES HEAD OF THE MILES NEEDS HELP CORPORATION THIS WAS AGAIN FIXED BY THE MACKENZIE SUCKS FOUNDATION SPECIAL THANKS TO JRR TOLKIEN, THE MACKENZIE SUCKS FOUNDATION, ME THE HEAD OF THE MILES NEEDS HELP CORPORATION, THE BOREDOM OF THE NIGHT AND ONCE AGAIN JRR TOLKIEN. GIVE HIM A HAND AND ENJOY THIS PRAISE OF A WELL DESERVED BOOK SERIES!

This next piece of MILES SUCKS CORPORATION'S work is called THE LORD OF THE RINGS is awesome. So I have finally made a Lord Of The Rings document. I've made stories and made a best Iron Maiden/Rush songs. (I'm thinking of uploading that one. Tell me if you want me to in the reviews) I've made religious things, and even a talk about boredom, but now I have this. And you're probably thinking yeah the movies were awesome well EPIC FAIL. I am talking about possibly the best books in the world, and you're thinking HUH? Well I'll explain. I have been reading the books and they are simply amazing. They are beautifully portrayed and there astoundingly written, even though I watched the movies they left so much out and I don't know what to expect. Part of what makes these books so spectacular is that that they keep you guessing. I am just reading the books nine years after the first movie came out, but to be fair I didn't realize the greatness I was missing out on. Because no matter if you're like me and have memorized the movies, and know that the lord of the rings movies are three hours long, they each probably should have been nine hours a movie. Because they just left so much out, for instance they left out tom bombadil, That should be illegal. By the way read the adventures of Tom bombadil, I heard there as good as the lord of the rings. Anyway back to why we are here, The Lord Of The Rings or lotr for short, there just the best books ever written, and I would like to point something out, those who hate catholics guess what J.R.R Tolkien is catholic so ha and ha, by the way LOST THE GAME. Anyway back to what I was talking about. They spent like two chapters in bree, and when they meet Aragorn or strider if you will, they spend an entire chapter there too, so that's actually three, and there's a letter from Gandalf there and its just messed up. And not to mention that Merry went missing while in bree, and he's the reason that they knew the ring wraiths were there! Now you're thinking this is supposed to be a praise about the books not a lecture about the movie. Well I'm simply explaining the differences between them, massive differences to be precise. And I know I'm beating up Peter Jackson he did make three hours out of them, not including the specials which are four hours. But the point is he left out Tom bombadil, he is awesome and anyone who thinks he can get away with that is an unjust man! But the point is here that I just started reading the fellowshlp of the the ring last night April 18, 2009 and I'm on page one hundred and eighty one today, now you know that's an awesome book if I can do that! I would just like to say that Tolkien made no mistake when he did, well, everything in these books, the name middle earth is awesome and the names of the characters are awesome, but most importantly it has a solid plot. Which today is a rare thing. Although sometimes the explanations on some things are so long you want to shoot yourself in the fricking head, once you're passed chapters one to four where the explanations are endless its all well worth it.

**Now my friends, this is where you chip in. Please, tell me what you think. I rarely get reviews and it's CRIMINAL! But, if you would rather not easily push that button below this and be a total jerk, read the fanfictions of Blue Rose. She's totally amazing and one of the best writers on here. Anyway, once again, NO FLAMES. I swear, one flame and I'll send it right back where it came from!**


End file.
